


The Suitcase

by petiteinsomniac



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, hurt/comfort again, in which whizzer is scared and insecure and marvin comforts him, surprise surprise, which seems to be the only thing I'm capable of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsomniac/pseuds/petiteinsomniac
Summary: When Marvin and Whizzer argue for the first time after their reconciliation, Whizzer ends up attempting to hide a certain object.





	The Suitcase

Marvin groaned and turned away from Whizzer. The argument had started over something so insignificant- it was merely a product of their insecurities and the shaky foundation that they were building for themselves in this new era for both of them. They were still finding their footing and the fight was bound to happen sometime- they were human beings after all, and they had both known that they couldn’t dance around it forever. Now, however, watching Marvin turn away from him and stand from the table, Whizzer was seeing white. Everything was suddenly blank, and he couldn’t think beyond the white noise that was buzzing through his brain at the sight of Marvin’s all too familiar tense shoulders and set jaw. It was happening again- that was all that Whizzer could think. It was happening again, it was all falling apart. Just like it had before. He couldn’t handle it; he couldn’t let it all fall apart again. He couldn’t lose it all- not twice. He pushed away from the table quickly and turned away sharply, heading upstairs. He was unaware of Marvin’s gaze on his back, focused on getting to the task at hand as his hands shook at his sides. 

Marvin watched Whizzer go, already regretting his anger. It hadn’t been a big deal, after all- it was just that his anger sometimes got the best of him, and now as he watched his boyfriend walk away from him, he reflected on the hurt on Whizzer’s face, the way his jaw had set as he looked over at Marvin and his dark eyes had clouded over with fear and pain. It was a look that had been familiar to Marvin once, but now it made his chest ache and he wished that he could just rewind a little bit, just enough to undo what he’d done and unsay what he’d said to put that look on Whizzer’s face. He hated that he’d done that, and now he cursed himself internally for losing his temper, especially over something insignificant. He looked up the stairs, where Whizzer had disappeared into the bedroom, and longed to go after him. He debated that for a moment, biting his lip. Should he wait? Did Whizzer want space? Was he angry? Was he planning to leave? 

As that thought occurred to Marvin, a rush of panic rolled over him. He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t lose Whizzer- not again. His mind made up, climbed the stairs, stepping cautiously into the bedroom. Whizzer was frantically moving things in the closet, throwing clothing haphazardly onto the floor, which was very uncharacteristic of Whizzer, who prized his expensive shirts more than anything else that he owned. When Marvin stood behind him, he could see that Whizzer was shaking and after a moment, he heard the telltale sound of a shuddering breath that indicated tears. 

“Whizzer?” he said softly. Whizzer looked around wildly and tried desperately to hide his tears. 

“Marvin. I’m- I was just-” 

As Marvin watched, Whizzer hastily shoved some fabric against an object that Marvin couldn’t quite see. However, Whizzer’s efforts were fruitless; the clothing fell to the floor in a heap to reveal what Whizzer had been trying to hide. Marvin’s heart sank at the sight of the suitcase, the very same one that Marvin had once thrown at Whizzer’s feet. Now, Whizzer looked between Marvin and the suitcase, oak brown eyes wild with fear. 

“Whizzer,” Marvin said softly. 

“No,” Whizzer said. “Marvin, please don’t.” 

“Whizzer-” Marvin began again, but Whizzer shook his head almost violently, his normally perfect hair falling into his face. 

“Don’t,” he begged, and shut his eyes tightly as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Marvin, don’t. Please. Just don’t. I can’t-” A broken sort of noise escaped his lips and lodged itself somewhere deep in Marvin’s chest like a dull blade and Marvin moved almost involuntarily closer to Whizzer. 

“Hey, hey,” he soothed. “Calm down, Whizzer, it’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay,” Whizzer said, sounding nearly hysterical now. “I can’t do that again, you can’t- I was-” 

“Hey, okay,” Marvin said softly. He stood directly in front of Whizzer and gently reached out to tug Whizzer’s hand from where it rested against his face, the heel of his hand pressed firmly against his eye. “Shh,” he murmured. “Come here.” 

Whizzer relented and let Marvin wrap his arms around him, holding him close. In such proximity, Marvin could feel the way that Whizzer trembled. 

“Baby, did you-” Marvin hesitated, and then continued carefully. “Did you think I was going to throw you out again?” 

Even the words were painful on his tongue, though not quite so much as the way Whizzer’s body shook as he sobbed against Marvin’s shoulder, unable to form words. 

“Okay, okay,” Marvin said as he ran his hand over Whizzer’s broad shoulders. “Shh. It’s alright. Just breathe, okay?” 

“Don’t,” Whizzer whispered, almost so quietly that Marvin didn’t hear him. 

“Never,” Marvin said firmly. “Whizzer, I would never.” He pulled away just slightly and appeased Whizzer’s alarm as he held Whizzer’s face between his hands, running his thumb over Whizzer’s cheek and collecting a tear as he did so. He met Whizzer’s eyes seriously, more intense and sincere than Whizzer thought he’d ever seen him. 

“I would never do that to you, okay? I promise you, Whizzer, that is never, ever happening again. You have me, and Jason, and everyone else in this fucked up little family, for as long as you want us. Alright? We’re not going anywhere, and neither are you.” He pulled Whizzer close again as Whizzer took a sharp inhale of breath and held him tight. “I love you,” Marvin whispered fervently against the familiar soft surface of Whizzer’s hair. “I love you more than I could ever have the words to say. You’re the reason that I know what love is, and without you...I don’t know what I am. Who I am. You’re everything, you hear me?” 

“Marvin,” Whizzer squeaked. 

“I know,” Marvin whispered, through tears of his own. “I know. I’m right here.” 

And in the silence, they rode out the remnants of their argument together- just as they both had wanted it all along. And then, with a glance back at Whizzer to be sure he was alright, Marvin quietly began to pick up the clothes and hang them neatly back in the closet while Whizzer watched in awe. Then, with a note of finality, Marvin pushed the suitcase into the very back of the closet and shut the door with a soft snap that spoke volumes. 

And Whizzer knew, that everything would be alright.


End file.
